Peace will Rain (Assassin's Creed)
by MissKayoko
Summary: Comfort does not always lie within yourself if shaken by the storms of the past. Sometimes it takes more than yourself to find it when a storm comes, to be soothed by another. Altair X Maria Pairing


*Okay, I am sorry but I will not have my Betrayal's in the Blade weekly chapter update done this week :( I apologize but it's not ready and my weekend must succumb to a lot of stressful things *sour face*. Yet I will still give you something this week. I really debated about whether or not if this was going to be an Altair X Natasha one or an Altair X Maria. However, there isn't a lot of Altair X Maria ones out there so I thought... might as well! Altair X Natasha will have to wait! Moreover, enjoy reading*

Peace will Rain

(1193 CE Autumn in Fort of Masyaf)

She wasn't supposed to be here. But how could she refuse her deepest desires that caught her lying awake all night? The lonesome toss and turns as she stretched her arms to find the other half of the unoccupied bed utterly cold. _Perhaps she should turn back_, her logical state proposed. _And how about staying up another sleepless night will do you some good_, the lustful want kicked in… could this possibly be greed? It licked over her lips as a possibility. _Too late to turn back_, truth answered regretfully in her war-zoned mind. The rumbling of lightening made her flinch colder than the stone she always walked barefooted on. Shaking while holding a small lit candle she stared out into the unknown. Why was everything concealed from her ears, eyes, and touch? Maria spied the door that had to be his. Usually it would be him that would come and whisk her away from reality to spend as much time with her every other night. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. When she itched for the door handle the touch prickled her skin with goose bumps. _You could turn back now_, insisted the voice of reason. _Or you could find comfort tonight_, resided compassion. Maria's hand loomed over the vulnerable twist of the handle and a man that would welcome her to his bed on the other side.

"Come Salim," a man's tone restricted Maria to breathe. _Hide_, came fear. The other feelings agreed and she rushed inside the darkened room to miss the patrolling guard. The candle wavered on the blackened wick nearly dying she placed it on his tiny nightstand and climbed into his bed. _What are you doing_, questioned reason?

"I don't know," replied Maria in the darkness. Evidently if it hasn't been conspicuous enough, Altair was not in his bed. Unfortunately it was cold as if it hadn't been slept in for the whole day. Her heart dropped like a fish taking bait from a fish line. Down into her stomach she felt idiocy. _That's what you get for being creepy_, reason laughed. Sighing full of distraught Maria fell on her side inhaling the tainted fumes of his natural smell. It was pleasurable enough that she was engulfed by the smell of him all around her. She dove under the covers letting the scent make her high. _The pillow_, Maria thought exclusively to herself, _his head lies here all night_. She lowered her eyes and let the side of her face press up against the white, plain pillow. _Creepy_, echoed truth; _indeed_, responded reason again. Maria rolled her eyes letting the plain sheets drown her as she pulled them over her head. The voices outside originally died out which appeased Maria's worries.

Her eyelids gradually becoming heavier slid multiple times off to a one to two minutes rest. The constant lightening and the chasing of the thunder kept Maria awake. The noise was even louder in his room, she knew more to why he might be short on temper. She shifted herself on the bed creating a squeak on the ancient bed frame. _How does he not get back pains_, Maria complained tossing over on the thin mattress? Soon Maria smelled the smoke and that distinct paint brushing stroke of smoke that lingered in the air appeared in the still darkness. Her candle had blown out on its own accord? _Get out_, screamed fear! She heard a groan and weary feet across the stone floor and the door swinging shut. Petrified in place, she waiting for the monster's shadow to vanish from the wall; feeling childish and stupid once more. It was obvious these feelings would become prevalent as she released curiosity from its leash. The feet stopped and turned back to go in a different direction. Just a pause of silence made her endeavors alerted.

_Clunk! _The sound of something heavy like wood sliding out and in made its statement clear and prideful in the room prone to silence. She heard the faint sound of clothes being ruffled and bare feet tapping the cold stone. _Don't move,_ her mind ordered all together!Frozen into place like a stale cookie it was hard to move anyway. She heard the sigh of relief that sounded like from a rough day escape, the smell of him around her, _the_ smell of smoke, flashes of lightening, vibrations from thunder, the texture of the bed sheets irresistibly plush, the way the man cleared his throat and his stealth—_It's him_, shrieked romance! _Stop being a creeper and jump out of the bed and don't look back,_ pleaded honesty. _That's ludicrous,_ whispered logic. _But she could stay…_ giggled romance. _Or get thrown out and in trouble,_ mumbled honesty. She imagined her brain's different feelings sitting down in a frustrating conference. Picturing honesty pushing over romance off a chair while logic and impulse argued and truth having a migraine at the end of the table of the distorted meeting. Parchment scrolls flying about and fear cowering under the table fidgeting and twitching. _Shh, spoke anxiety. _Maria was distracted once again that the man was making his way. _What if it's not Altair, _quivered fear under the table? _Kiss him if it is! Be sexy,_ chanted romance. Dear Allah, she had never experienced so much bottled up tension before in her life! The covers slid off her skin slowly like shedding snake skin she felt exposed.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Altair asked groggily a soft drain in his voice yet remained less on rage.

"This is not my room?" she pretended to be stirred from sleep twisting her head around finding the glint in mellow amber eyes from afar. There was no way she would ever tell him why she had flung herself in here... it was not like her to tell. _Ask him to cure your loneliness,_ squealed romance. Maria mumbled silencing the automatic thoughts floating in her head.

"What?" Altair yawned sleepily and dazed. He looked in glazed over eyes on her only sinking in half of what she was saying perhaps, from a day of training.

Maria frowned, "I'll just be going," she let her legs climb out of bed sitting up right.

"I didn't say you _had _to leave," he spoke soothingly. Maria looked up to find him in what she considered his "evening attire" yet the fact remained his cotton shirt was unbuttoned nearly; inviting her eyes to devour on sight. _Tempting…_ logic leaned in to get a better view. She suppressed a childish snicker barely seeing the way the one button, buttoned in the wrong spot made his shirt lopsided. "I think it's more than just a thunderstorm disturbing your peace," he explained it for her. _Yes_, hollered Maria inside her heart! She didn't say anything but pulled on his sleeve like a little naïve girl who imagined of seeing the world in a day. The mattress bounced as he landed on his knees onto the bed kissing her. She brought her hands to his chest unbuttoning that last button then slid her hands up upon the nakedness of his shoulders. She brought the shirt cascading off of him as he leaned forward pushing her back down gently hovering on top of her. He placed a palm to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"You smell nice," she gazed into his amber eyes fixed on her brown ones.

"I had bathed recently," he smiled bringing the hand down to stroke the top of her breast, "I didn't know you would be here so I hadn't anticipated to be dressed afterwards. Yet I felt something amiss in my room I thought the sense to change perhaps thinking it was you… unless perhaps you wanted to see me naked…" he trailed off smirking, the breath hitting her face coolly. The feelings inside her head were screaming and fainting. Maria clenched onto the bed sheets and reverted back to the need of sleep. He followed giving her a weary smile and a peck on the forehead. They curled up together side by side facing each other in the darkness grinning. He reached for her waist to make sure she wouldn't dissolve from this dream-like state. While she pulled up the covers for warmth and security from the death gripping storm outside continuously playing in the background; he was right here. She gave him the tenderest kiss that was more like a tease and wished him goodnight as they both closed their tired eyes. No longer did she feel like thunder chasing after the brilliance of lightening. Together they envisioned the rains after the storm while her mind was at complete ease.

.

.

*Forgive me if it's not the best, the skeleton of this one shot was written about a year ago... one of my: "I need to write something" at the spur of the moment kind of ones. And originally it wasn't even an Assassin's Creed fanfiction but set as an original story. I just swapped the names out and inserted names here... there... and.. there! Hope to bring to you another chapter next week my Beautiful Souls ~MissKayoko*


End file.
